1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel silane compounds, more particularly to a silane compound which is used as a starting material (monomer) of polysilane to be used as a precursor of electro-conductive- and photoconductve-materials, photo-reactive materials such as photoresists, polymerization initiators and silicone carbide-based ceramics and which is useful for chemical vapor deposition.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an attempt has been made on use of polysilanes as materials for the production of photoconductive materials. For instance, a material increased in electroconductivity can be produced by doping a straight-chain-like polymethylphenylsilane with AsF.sub.5.
Another attempt has been made on the production of electro-conductive or photoconductive materials by thermal decomposition of a polysilane in which instance according to the report made in Chem. Lett., 1101 published in 1991, polyphenylsilane having a molecular structure of networks is formed into a film and then thermally decomposed in a vacuum thereby obtaining an SiC film and furthermore the thermal decomposition at a temperature of 600.degree. C. results in the formation of a serniconductive film having an Eg.opt value of 1.1 eV.
However, polyphenylsilane is unsuitable as a material for the production of a electro-conductive or photoconductive material because its hydrocarbon substituent is low in elimination properties in the thermal decomposition process, causing that the hydrocarbons remains in the resulting material obtained after the thermal decomposition. Moreover, since the thermal decomposition is necessarily conducted in a vacuum, the production cost of such a semiconductive film tends to be high.